Dark
by DixieMame
Summary: Part of 100 Challenge. Oneshot. ACAW slightly. Anti Cosmo mulls over the life of Antis while in prison.


_Hey ,my first attempt at Fairly Odd Parents! Fun times. This is actually part of the 100 Pic/Writing challenge. I doubt I can do all 100 on one genre, so I'm seperating story by story._

This is number 4, Dark. We take a look into the mind of Anti-Cosmo, as he mulls his life in prison.

All characters belong to Fairly Odd Parents, and Butch Hartman.  


* * *

Blast it all. It's near midnight, and I still can't sleep. Then again, this is nothing new. There have been hundreds of nights where I've been unable to rest. I just lie there, breathing deeply, occasionally glancing over at my lovely buck-toothed wife. One would think I'd be used to it. But it's what keeps me up that frustrates me…

Our damned goody-two-shoes counterparts, Cosmo and Wanda.

Fate is a cruel mistress, even more horrifying than the Tooth Fairy. Everyone in Fairy World knows that whenever a Fairy is born, his or her evil double, an Anti-Fairy, is also created. It's already insulting that my good version is a complete idiot, but I know fully well that's happy. He and his pink-haired wife, living every day in their little fish bowl, granting wishes to their hyperactive child, without a care in the world. Whereas my darling and I are stuck in this infernal prison, our only crime being born.

As if we asked to be Anti.

Of course I enjoy creating bad luck for those pathetic humans, it's in the very nature of Anti-Fairies. It's pure bliss to see a child step on a crack, and hear that satisfying crack of their mother's back. It's what we were made to enjoy. Yet that's why I'm rotting here, behind a gigantic see-through wall, with that muscle headed fool Jorgen Von Strangle as our guard. I have rarely tasted freedom, and those few times have landed my love and I right back here.

I've read about human prisons. In the human world, they lock up people who made bad choices. They can either do the right thing, or the wrong thing. But that's not the case in Anti-Fairy prison. If you're Anti, it doesn't matter what you've done, you get tossed in here the minute you are born. Jorgen is all too happy to blast your behind right in here. There are days he'll scream at us, zap us, for no real reason at all. In the human world, such guards would be tossed in the cells for such behavior. Yet again, this is not the case in Fairy World.

It can't stay this way forever. It just can't. I won't let it. Why should my pea-sized-brain of a copy enjoy peace and happiness when I cannot? I certainly deserve it more than him. He doesn't even know how to cherish his freedom. He's always causing mistakes and landing his godchild in trouble. He should be the one stuck in here, not I. My sweetie-pie and I should be the ones able to fly through the skies in ecstatic liberty…why should we be the ones in jail for being what we are? It's not something that can be changed.

Oh bugger. If I keep thinking about this, I'll never get any sleep.

I need something better to do with this time…I should plan…I need to get out of here, and extract revenge…on those fairies, on Cosmo and Wanda, on their godchild…and this time, I won't feel the cold sting of prison when it's executed. I will win. I have no choice but to win.

"Anti-Cozzy?"

Bloody hell. I turn over, and there's my blue-haired angel looking at me with concern. It's simply adorable the way her jagged teeth stuck out from her mouth. It's clear I've been thinking out loud again. "I'm sorry to wake you, my dimwitted damsel."

"Aw, it's all right. I can always sleep anotha' night." She snuggles up to me, happily resting her head in the space between my head and my shoulder. "Weeee'll get outta here sometime, don't choo' worry. You'll think a' something , 'cuz you're so durn smart."

I can't help but smile. What did I ever do to deserve my slow sweetheart? I kiss her forehead, and run a hand through her ratty hair. "It's okay to sleep, dumpling. I'll keep myself quiet."

She murmurs something inaudible, and closes her eyes to rest against me. I gently slide my arms around her, and pull her in closer. I breathe in her scent, and exhale from the joy it brings me.

We'll get out of here…I've stressed that hard enough. Freedom will be given…it's not about all of Anti-Fairy kind, or even myself. The most important right now…right here…is giving my wife the liberty she deserves.

Until then…I'd better get some sleep. My lovely will be upset if I don't.

One black cat crossing a path…two black cats crossing a path…three black cats crossing a path…

End.


End file.
